Gardenia
by ems2091
Summary: Birthday present for Casey! Sequel to We're Having a Great Day Here at the YMCA


**Hey all,  
Do you know what today is?? Well, I'll tell you, it's the AMAZING Casey's birthday. So in honor of this great day, I thought I'd write a sequel to **_**We're Having a Great Day Here at the YMCA**_**, the very first one shot Casey helped me with. Casey is awesome so she deserves to have an excellent birthday.**

The song traced throughout is Gardenia by Mandy Moore.

**232323232323**

Haley sighed as she twirled her engagement ring in her hand. She was sitting at her desk in between classes and thinking about her life. In the past three years, Haley's life and dreams had changed more than she could ever imagine. She had been working at the Y, trying to get her degree, when Nathan Scott waltzed in and turned her whole world upside down. Now, Haley was a music therapist and engaged to the very same Nathan Scott that dropped his sister off to Primetime three years ago.

Lately, things had been changing even more for Haley. For some inexplicable reason, Nathan was pulling away. He had been secretive and preoccupied; always having hushed phone conversation late at night, when he thought Haley was asleep. To top it all off, today was Haley's birthday. She had woken up to an empty bed and no note. A small part of Haley was hoping that Nathan was planning a grand surprise, but a larger, logical part of Haley knew that it wasn't the case.

Finding nothing else to do to kill time until her next class, Haley sat down at her piano and played one of her old favorites.

_**Well, I put so much thought into getting ready  
Now I know that was the best part  
It's so easy to get caught up in what I'm regretting  
Forget what I got from a wounded heart**_

I'm the one who likes Gardenia  
I'm the one who likes to make love on the floor  
I don't want to hang up the phone yet  
It's been good  
Getting to know me more

A sharp tap on the door interrupted Haley's music. Slowly, reluctantly, Haley walked toward the door and opened it. She found no person, instead, a bouquet of gardenias, her favorite flower. Attached was a small card, her name gracing the front in a familiar scribble. Before opening it, Haley inhaled the incredible scent of gardenia, she would never tire of their light and beautiful fragrance.

_Bet'cha thought I forgot, didn't you Hales? You underestimate me baby, be ready at 8. Happy birthday, I love you._

_Nathan_

Haley had to chuckle at her fiancé's humor. Haley quickly looked at the clock, 2:30. That gave her the perfect amount of time to get ready after her class was over. It was going to be hard waiting, but Haley knew that whatever Nathan planned was worth a few hours of impatience.

**2323232323**

**7:59**

Haley smiled to herself. _'Just in time'_. Haley gave herself one last once over in her full length mirror. Her navy strapless knee length dress fit her perfectly and her silver pumps accented them beautifully. Haley's chocolate brown, shoulder length hair was carefully styled and her make up has done to perfection.

"Not half-bad for a 24 year old," Haley said out loud to herself

Just then there was a soft tap on the door of her and Nathan's apartment. Haley sped to the door and threw it open, knowing perfectly well it was Nathan. But every know and then, even Tutorgirl is wrong.

"Luke?" Haley asked confused

"Miss James, please follow me to the car. Mr. Scott is waiting for us at your destination," Lucas replied formally

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Tell me right now what is going on or I'll show Lindsey pictures of you in your head gear!" Haley threatened

"Oooh, my mom beat you on that one Hales, now let's go," Lucas said holding out his arm

"Fine," Haley huffed. All she wanted was to see her fiancé on her birthday.

**23232323**

Ten minutes later, Lucas pulled up outside of the YMCA.

"Um, Luke?" Haley asked, "What the hell is this?"

Lucas chuckled lightly, "Miss James, we've reached our destination, please go inside and take an immediate left and go through the door,"

"I don't know how, but you'll pay for this one day," Haley said before getting out of the car and following Lucas' instructions.

Once Haley entered the room she was immediately basked in the glow of a thousand candles.

"Nathan?" Haley asked disbelievingly once she saw him

"I think your old boss might have a crush on me," Nathan said with a smile

"What?" Haley questioned with a giggle

"Well, she was very accommodating when I wanted to set this up for you. After all, this is the place where I laid eyes on you for this first time," Nathan smirked

Haley smiled, walked toward him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do have a faint recollection of something like that,"

"I'll bet," Nathan said lowering his head toward hers. He inhaled her soft scent of gardenia, and knew her never tire of this woman, "Happy Birthday Hales,"

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Nothing else needed to be said. The love, hope, and passion between the two would last for many birthdays to come.

_**I'm the one who likes Gardenia  
I'm the one who likes to make love on the floor  
I don't want to hang up the phone yet  
It's been good  
Getting to know me more**_


End file.
